The use of backyard swimming pools is well established and extremely popular. As such, many accessories have been developed for use with such residential swimming pools.
The use of lights with swimming pools is well known in the art. The lights are usually mounted within the wall of the swimming pool and connected to a suitable power source which is usually the electric power from the residence. Currently, such lights are fairly expensive since, as will readily be understood, precautions must be taken with the presence of water near electrical power.
The lights function both aesthetically and also to permit visual acuity underwater. Particularly where children are involved, the lights permit an adult supervisor to readily spot any children in the swimming pool.